Toujours là Ou pas
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Depuis cinq ans, c'est-à-dire, depuis la mort de Maya et sa tentative de suicide, Jasper est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique un peu trop blanc pour son propre bien. Heureusement, Monty est toujours là pour lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Titre : Toujours là... Ou pas.**

**Résumé :** Depuis cinq ans, c'est-à-dire, depuis la mort de Maya et sa tentative de suicide, Jasper est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique un peu trop blanc pour son propre bien. Heureusement, Monty est toujours là pour lui... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

**Bêta :** JustPaulInHere

**Note :** C'est ma première fanfiction The 100 et c'est un cadeau pour lasurvolte qui m'a pressée comme un citron pour l'avoir !

* * *

**Toujours là... Ou pas**

* * *

Jasper détestait la neige, cette poudre blanche qui recouvrait le sol pendant l'hiver. Et pourtant, il l'avait aimée autrefois, comme tous les enfants. Elle signifiait tellement de belles choses quand il était gamin : une raison de ne pas aller en cours, une bataille de boules de neige, l'arrivée si attendue de Noël… Et maintenant, les flocons lui semblaient si ternes, si laids. Ainsi, au lieu de les regarder tomber par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants, il détournait le regard du paysage pour se concentrer sur… sur quoi exactement ? Les murs tout aussi blancs que l'extérieur ? Sur ses draps, encore une fois, blancs ? Non… Il en avait plus que marre de cette couleur. Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir ! Plus jamais… Il voulait du rouge, du vert, même du rose si cela signifiait ne plus voir de blanc.

Alors il se couchait dans son lit et fermait les yeux, espérant s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Pour ne pas voir à quel point son absence lui faisait mal. Pour ne plus regarder les photographies sous son oreiller. Mais chaque jour, la tentation de la revoir une dernière fois, seulement quelques secondes, était trop forte pour lui. Donc, il l'observait, _elle_ et son sourire, _elle_ et ses yeux brillants, _elle_ et ses longs cheveux frisés noirs, et ce, jusqu'à ce que les larmes rendent sa vision trouble et sa poitrine douloureuse. Généralement, épuisé, il finissait par sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars avec pour dernière pensée :

"_mes antidépresseurs sont également blancs…"_

Le lendemain, et ce, comme chaque matin, Jasper avait eu droit à son petit gobelet d'eau accompagné de ses antidépresseurs qu'il avala en quelques secondes. D'habitude, l'infirmière mettait au moins cinq minutes à le convaincre de prendre ses pilules mais aujourd'hui il était… content. Monty venait le voir et il ne voulait en aucun cas louper sa visite. Alors pendant toute la matinée, Jasper participa à toutes les thérapies imaginables sans un seul commentaire, une seule grimace tandis que le bruit régulier de l'horloge semblait le narguer.

TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC…

Et enfin, le moment arriva et les visites commencèrent. Allongé dans son lit, le cœur synchronisé avec les aiguilles de cette foutue horloge - heureusement qu'elle était protégée par les grilles celle-là ! -, Jasper fixait la porte, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du gardien. Les minutes s'allongeaient dangereusement lorsque, enfin, une personne en blouse blanche lui fasse savoir qu'il avait de la visite.

\- C'est Monty ? demanda Jasper d'une voix excitée.

\- J'ai l'air d'un registre ? répondit simplement la vieille dame en haussant un sourcil avant de partir, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il la suive.

Glissant sa fameuse photographie dans la poche de son pantalon blanc - cette couleur allait le tuer -, il se précipita vers la salle des visites sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de la voix sèche de la gardienne. Arrivé devant la porte avant elle, le dépressif se retint à grande peine de tirer comme un débile sur la poignée.

\- Vous voulez bien vous dépêcher ? s'exclama Jasper vers la dame. À moins que ce soit trop vous demander !?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la gardienne composa le code et ouvrit la porte. Et la première chose que vit le jeune homme, ce fut son ami aussi métisse que d'habitude avec ses cheveux toujours aussi longs et des yeux toujours aussi brillants. Le sourire aux lèvres, il allait se diriger vers la table où se trouvait Monty lorsque la vieille dame l'arrêta :

\- Vous avez cinq minutes.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Jasper, indigné. D'habitude, c'est dix minutes !

\- Et bien dépêchez-vous, à moins que ce soit trop vous demander, répéta la gardienne avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Connasse.

Oubliant l'existence de cette... nuisance, il rejoignit Monty et piqua une chaise d'une autre table pour s'asseoir face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! commença Jasper. Cet endroit est horrible, il y a que du blanc ! Merci mon dieu, tu n'es pas blanc !

\- Respire, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! le stoppa Monty avec un petit sourire. Alors, comment avance ta thérapie ?

\- Sérieusement ? Tu es venu pour me parler de ma psy qui a sans doute plus de problème que moi pour faire ce métier ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt me parler des derniers films qui sont sortis ? questionna rapidement le jeune homme en observant les secondes qui semblaient filer à une vitesse folle.

\- Non, Jasper, je ne veux pas, soupira Monty. Je veux parler de ta thérapie pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici et aller au cinéma ensemble, comme avant Ma...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, coupa froidement le malade.

\- Un jour, il faudra passer à autre chose Jasper, ça fait cinq ans ! La vie continue d'avancer ! s'exclama le métisse, apparemment fatigué de venir une fois par semaine et ce, depuis cinq ans.

\- Arrête d'en parler, supplia Jasper en mettant les mains sur ses tempes tout en fermant les yeux sous le poids d'une douleur imaginaire.

\- Tu as jeté la photo au moins ? Ou tu continues à la regarder tous les jours, espérant la rejoindre ? siffla presque méchamment Monty.

\- Tais-toi ! explosa violemment le jeune homme aux mains tremblantes. Je veux juste que... je veux juste que tu te taises...

\- Et moi, je veux que tu me donnes cette photo, répondit Monty. Pour me prouver que tu veux réellement avancer et que je ne viens pas ici pour rien Jasper. Je voudrais avancer aussi... avec toi.

Le souffle court, le regard perdu dans les yeux suppliants de son ami, Jasper se demanda où était passé la patience et la gentillesse de celui-ci. Si quelques mois plus tôt, il avait commencé à paniquer comme maintenant, Monty serait déjà à ses côtés pour le soutenir... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, un mur semblait les séparer et sa solidité dépendait uniquement de sa réponse. Jasper pouvait presque tendre la main pour le toucher, le palper.

Et ce que lui demandait son ami... C'était comme lui demander d'arracher son cœur à mains nues sans qu'il s'arrête. C'était impossible. Il avait besoin de cette photographie chaque soir, chaque matin, de sentir son poids presque négligeable à côté de celui de ses épaules, pour voir sa forme se dessiner dans la poche de son pantalon blanc... De savoir que, d'une certaine manière, elle était encore là, présente et figée non loin de lui.

\- Tu me demandes... Tu me demandes...

\- Je te demande d'avancer Jasper, pour que je puisse être avec toi sans son fantôme... S'il te plaît, pour nous.

\- Pour nous ? souffla Jasper. Mais ça ne t'empêchait pas d'être avec moi avant... Avec Maya et moi.

\- Avant, je pensais que tu passerais outre, à un moment ou un autre, que tu réaliserais que vivre à travers une morte, ce n'est pas sain... Je suis bien vivant moi. Et je...

\- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu ne peux pas !

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas Jasper ? Maya a bien pu, elle ! répliqua Monty en attrapant les mains de son ami.

Le silence sembla envahir le monde : on n'entendait plus la ville, ni cette foutue horloge et les cinq minutes semblaient s'être prolongées encore et encore. Penchant doucement vers Monty pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui et de ses lèvres, le malade murmura presque froidement :

\- Je te donnerai pas cette photo ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y aura... Il n'y aura qu'elle à cette endroit, précisa Jasper en refermant sa main sur sa chemine blanche, à l'endroit de son cœur. Tu es et tu ne resteras que mon meilleur ami qui devra sans doute m'attendre pour le reste de sa vie... Du moins, jusqu'à que j'aie trouvé un moyen de la rejoindre, de retrouver ses bras et ses lèvres. C'est clair ?

La main crispée sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, Monty empêcha son poing de percuter la mâchoire de son «ami», il s'empêcha également de pleurer sur cet espoir d'une seconde, sur l'amour de toute une vie. Le cœur en miette, la mine décomposée, il prit sa veste présente sur le dossier de la chaise et quitta la salle sans adresser ni parole, ni regard à Jasper et lorsqu'il franchit la porte le menant à l'extérieur, il sourit misérablement en espérant que son nouveau départ lui fasse à jamais oublier le jeune homme en blouse blanche.

Ce soir-là, Jasper ne regarda pas la photographie pour la première fois en cinq ans. Et il fera de même les jours suivants en n'attendant qu'une seule chose : le retour de Monty.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé comme "première fois" ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reviews !

Bonne soirée / nuit...


End file.
